


герой собственной истории

by simbay



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Тысяча глаз следила за Форсайтом с высоких трибун, и каждый желал расправы. Шел суд, и они кричали, велели казнить его за все то, что сотворил он с опаленными, словно забывая, как еще месяц назад молились на него и просили спасения. И наблюдая за этим, Лио чувствовал жуткую неприязнь.
Kudos: 4





	герой собственной истории

**Author's Note:**

> форсайт конечно тот еще жопошник, но уффф зато какой

Раздался громкий тяжелый стук молотка.  
Зал гудел, словно пчелиный улей.  
— Тишина в зале! Тишина в зале!..  
В центре бурлящего потока на высоких трибунах в простой тюремной одежке стоял _он_ — человек, который всего две недели назад был главным лицом мирового правительства, его спасителем и героем. Но тот образ был разрушен, разбит. Не было больше спокойной улыбки и тепло сощуренных глаз — был лишь уставший оскал и ярость, пылавшая в алом взоре. Единственная рука крепко вцепилась в ограждение трибуны, с которой он выступал — почти до хруста, и единственным, что останавливало его от бурлящей ярости, был размеренно пищащий ошейник со взрывчаткой на собственной шее.  
Его же изобретение. Против опаленных.  
Крэй Форсайт, легенда, кумир миллионов, теперь был преступником и изгоем.  
Тысяча глаз следила за ним с высоких трибун, и каждый желал расправы. Они кричали, велели казнить его за все то, что сотворил он с опаленными, словно забывая, как еще месяц назад молились на него и просили спасения. Они были похожи на хищников, жаждавших расправы, голодные, злые, окружали его и выжидали, когда же можно будет напасть.  
Смотря за этим издали — он предпочел не находиться в толпе, а стоять рядом с выходом, откуда легко можно было сбежать из зала тайком — Лио чувствовал жуткую неприязнь. Ему не нравился Форсайт, но то, как легко люди избавились от своего старого героя поражало. Опаленные всегда были одной семьей, даже предателей в конце концов прощали и принимали обратно, как старика, сдавшего их Вулкану.  
Люди же вокруг никогда не были изгоями. Они были обычными, ничем не примечательными. Кто-то из корпорации Форсайта, кто-то из тех счастливчиков, которым удалось бы сбежать с Земли, осуществи Форсайт свой план. Но они ненавидели того, кому молились раньше, разрушали его статуи, жгли плакаты, а теперь требовали смерти.  
Это было отвратительно. Лио крепко сжал кулак, чувствуя, как бурлила кровь.  
Промар покинул его уже как две недели, но иногда он ощущал все то же пламя внутри. То, что требовало разрушить все.  
— А где Гало? — он бросил быстрый взгляд на Айну, желая отвлечься от этого.  
На суде присутствовала вся бригада пожарных, ставшая новыми героями. И он в том числе, тоже Герой — новый, восхваляемый, _любимый_. Лио привык быть изгоем, и такое внимание его раздражало, но он умел держать маску.  
Она треснула лишь единожды, и тогда Гало заехал ему по лицу — достаточно отрезвляюще.  
Айна, тоже стоявшая поодаль от толпы, лишь дернула плечом, словно не знала, как ответить. Но взгляд у нее был виноватый, словно она все прекрасно понимала, и для Лио этого было вполне достаточно. Он осознал, что она пыталась сказать ему этим, не привлекая лишнего внимания голодной до крови толпы к героям сегодняшнего дня.  
Гало Тимос не пришел на суд, потому что даже после пережитого не мог смириться со словами Форсайта.  
Он рассказал о них Лио однажды; даже не помрачнел тогда, просто поведал с самым простым лицом. О том, что именно Крэй убил его родителей, пусть и невольно, о том, как тот ненавидел его все это время. Лио слушал это с изумленным взглядом, когда как Гало говорил об этом с таким лицом, словно ничего ужасного уже и не видел.  
— Каждый раз, когда я думаю об этом, то вспоминаю все те года, которые мы провели вместе.  
Гало скрутил кусочек пиццы и аккуратно пропихнул его пальцем в рот.  
— Он говорил, что ненавидел меня, но в то же время я жил у него... Долго. Пока не поступил в академию. Но он все равно заваливал меня кучей подарков на праздники и даже звонил, журил за прогулы.  
— Странная ненависть.  
Лио вскинул бровь, и Гало с важным видом кивнул.  
— Я тоже так думаю! Так что я не могу его ненавидеть полностью, сколько не думай, — отведя взгляд в сторону, он мрачно пробормотал, и это была единственная негативная эмоция в тот вечер. — Я не люблю оправдывать злодеев. Но босс... Крэй... Я не... Не ненавижу его...  
Тогда Гало глупо улыбнулся и спросил виноватым тоном:  
— Глупость полная, да?  
И Лио, улыбнувшись ему в ответ, кивнул.  
Полная глупость.  
Может, Гало было тяжело явиться сюда, узреть собственными глазами, как такого важного человека для его судьбы приговорят в смерти — а Лио был уверен, что меньшего толпа и не примет. Он и сам бы жаждал смерти Форсайту, но у него был повод — а у людей вокруг его, по сути, не было.  
Тут почти не было бывших опаленных. Многие предпочитали не вспоминать о страшном прошлом.  
Лио ненавидел Форсайта, но такое заставляло сочувствовать ему — насколько же хрупка была вся эта репутация, если ни единая тварь не пыталась оправдать его? Вместо ожидаемых столкновений возник единый фронт, который требовал казни. И ничего иного.  
Поразительно.  
Судья, дождавшись тишины, спросил сухим голосом:  
— Крэй Форсайт, признаете ли вы себя виновным в предоставленных обвинениях?  
Но лишь традиции ради. Никого не интересовал ответ, даже честный.  
Геноцид, эксперименты над живыми людьми, умышленные убийства...  
Перечислять можно было бесконечно.  
Лицо Крэя не дрогнуло даже в ту секунду, как мимо его головы просвистела стальная банка, ударившаяся о пол рядом. Судья мгновенно застучал молотком, требуя порядка, но толпу это не успокоило. Она взвыла еще громче, желая линчевать Форсайта, и вой об этом слышался в тысяче голосов.  
Лио наблюдал за ним издалека, но он прекрасно видел его лицо.  
Даже под гнетом общества, тот все еще сохранял это раздражающее холодное самодовольство. Крэй был уверен в том, что поступал правильно, умел сохранять гордость, и Лио невольно зауважал его за то, что тот не стал молить пощады. Этот человек был монстром, чудовищем, но в то же время он был гораздо выше жаждавшей ему смерти толпы.  
Лио нравились сильные люди.  
Лио не нравился Форсайт.  
Он испытывал странное мерзкое недовольство от того факта, что не знал, как относиться к этой ситуации. И это раздражало его гораздо больше самого Форсайта.  
Наконец, главная звезда этого шоу на весь мир по убийству бывшего героя подняла глаза. Они были яркими, красными, Лио не нравился этот цвет — цвет крови, и он вздрогнул, когда лицо Форсайта исказила самодовольная улыбка и самым простым тоном, без каких-либо интонаций, он произнес одно простое:  
— Не признаю.  
И толпа взорвалась.

Лио сбежал с суда сразу после этого — ему надоел этот цирк. Айна на прощание помахала ему рукой, а он в ответ показал ей язык — ишь вздумала, должна была остановить его, сказать, что герои ответственны за свои деяния... Так один раз пошутил Игнис, когда Лио пытался слинять с интервью, и эта шутка ему не очень понравилась.  
Он нашел Гало там, где и предполагал — на станции, где тот валялся в гараже на полу и сверлил взглядом потолок с очень серьезным лицо, почти непривычно. Даже не оборачиваясь, Гало поприветствовал его кивком, и, встав над ним — смотреть на этого кретина сверху вниз было непривычно — Лио сузил глаза и слегка пнул приятеля под ребра.  
— Чего на суд не пришел, бестолочь?  
Гало бросил на него сердитый взгляд.  
— Сам-то хорош! Тоже свалил.  
— Я называю это тактическим отступлением перед очередным нудным интервью.  
Сверкнув белозубой улыбкой, Лио аккуратно присел на пол рядом с Гало и уставился вместе с ним в потолок. На том остались следы взрыва какого-то очередного незаконного эксперимента Лючии, и в голове возникла мысль, что потолок стоило бы отдраить.  
— Не хочу видеть босса... Крэя таким. Не собой, — вдруг выпалил Гало.  
Бросив на него удивленный взгляд, Лио вскинул бровь.  
— Не собой?  
— Ну, понимаешь... Он же весь из себя герой, пример для подражания!.. И так далее, — Гало обильно зажестикулировал, явно пытаясь помочь себе. — А теперь он выглядит... Ну не как герой. Как человек. Обычный. Понимаешь, я его таким... Ну лет пять точно не видел.  
— Но видел?  
Вздохнув, Гало провел рукой по лицу. Несколько секунд он не убирал ладонь ото рта, после чего кивнул.  
— Ага. Ну да. Когда я еще соплей был и жил у него... Иногда он возвращался домой жутко уставший, злой на весь свет, да еще и поздно ночью! И я готовил ему свои дерьмовые спагетти. С кучей кетчупа.  
— У тебя хорошо выходит готовить, не ври.  
Лио недовольно посмотрел на Гало, а тот в свою очередь самодовольно усмехнулся.  
— Ну так конечно! Я же тренировался, чтобы Форсайту угодить! — но затем его улыбка стала фальшивей. — Он всегда честно говорил, что они отвратные, но доедал. Потом тащил меня за ухо в кровать, и мы немного говорили обо всем. Вот тогда он был не героем. А обычным. Но это было...  
Задумавшись, Гало защелкал пальцами.  
— Скажем, это было зрелище только для меня. Мое личное.  
Изогнув губы в ироничной улыбке, Лио едва не отвесил шутку про то, что Гало просто ревновал. Но это было не так, да и шутить при таком разговоре было как-то нехорошо — чувствовалось, что они подходили к главной точке этого рассказа. Гало становился все мрачнее и мрачнее, и, когда явно понял, что пора, вдруг заговорил шепотом:  
— Знаешь, когда он рассказал мне про свой дурацкий план, я был в шоке.  
Гало рассерженным взглядом сверлил потолок.  
— Это было так мерзко, что я не поверил, будто бы босс может такое сотворить. Но это была его идея! Он использовал людей в качестве батареек. Он застрелил дедулю, с которым работал. Я... Думаю, в тот момент я возненавидел его впервые. Так, что аж воспылал!  
— Гало, это серьезный разговор, — Лио хмыкнул. — Не сыпь огненными шуточками.  
Возмущенно взглянув на того, словно ему запрещали делать самое важное, что было в жизни помимо устранения пожаров, Гало устало вздохнул и откинул голову на пол. Он поджал губы, и от этого его вид стал настолько несчастным, что Лио стало даже смешно — но лишь на секунду, пока Гало не продолжил говорить:  
— Он рассказывал мне все. Про то, как это необходимо, я только после нашего боя понял, что, в общем-то, он мог мне ничего и не говорить, — нахмурив брови, он растерянно посмотрел на Лио, словно ища помощи. — Он убеждал меня в своей правоте. Понимаешь?.. Да даже не убил, просто бросил в клетку. А клетка была на территории его небоскреба, то есть, совершись прыжок..  
— ... ты бы прыгнул вместе с ним. И выжил бы.  
Закончив за Гало, Лио задумчиво провел пальцем по губам.  
Он хорошо помнил свое столкновение с Форсайтом. Тот выглядел напущенным самодовольным ублюдком, что не считался ни с чьими интересами, он _бесил_ Лио одним своим фактом существования. Мерзкий засранец, использовавших опаленных в качестве подопытных мышей. Лио взбесился еще больше, узнав, что он был таким же, как и они — тоже хранил в сердце промара, одного из ярчайших, и его ненависть хорошо демонстрировалась в силе сдерживаемого огня, того, что чуть не стал финалом для них с Гало во время боя.  
Но Форсайт не убил Гало.  
У него была тысяча возможностей это сделать, и он все равно избегал этого.  
Факт того, что настолько хорошо контролировавший себя человек, способный сдерживать пламя в сердце так долго, многими годами, врал самому себе, казался Лио потешным. Но ему было жалко Гало, потому как из-за самообмана Форсайта страдал уже тот, не зная, что испытывать к этому человеку.  
Ненавидеть? Форсайт убил тысячи.  
Жалеть? Весь мир желал ему смерти, хотя грязными убийствами тот все же искал спасения для избранных.  
После финала их боя он моментально сдался, даже не пытаясь давать сопротивление.  
Гало крикнул тогда, в ту самую секунду, когда наносил финальный удар — что спасет и Форсайта. Лио слышал это, чувствовал пламенем, что одолжил Гало, и ему казалось, что в огне противника тогда он уловил сомнение и страх. Боялся ли Форсайт Гало? Может, не знал, как к тому относиться?  
Гало был свидетелем его слабости.  
Гало рос рядом с ним многие года, Гало _любил_ его всем своим большим глупым сердцем...  
— Агр-р-ргх! Не знаю, что делать!  
Запустив пятерню в волосы, Гало тихо застонал и завертелся на полу.  
И, смотря на него с легкой улыбкой, Лио вдруг произнес:  
— Спроси у него сам.  
Замерев, Гало ошарашенно посмотрел на друга, после чего неуверенно произнес:  
— Ты думаешь, меня пустят? К нему?  
— Ты герой, Гало Тимос, — Лио мрачно на него посмотрел. — Пусть только попробуют тебя остановить.

Бывшее здание тюрьмы для опаленных теперь использовалось для содержания под стражей бывших соратников Форсайта до назначенного времени наказания. Где-то тут был и Вулкан, и Лио раздраженно подумал о том, что так им всем и надо. С другой стороны, он немного жалел этих людей — пропаганда делала свое дело. Все они искренне полагали, что сражаются за правое дело, это была такая же их природа, как и жажда опаленных разрушать.  
Но все же злорадство немного побеждало.  
Следуя за Гало, который знал номер камеры, Лио вспоминал свой побег из этого места. Навевало страшные воспоминания, о бедных опаленных, ныне навеки ставшими калеками. Форсайт не щадил никого, он заслужил смерти, Лио мог бы и сам казнить его ради отмщения, но он понимал, что насилие — не выход.  
Пусть Гало решит, что делать с Форсайтом. В конце концов, можно было заставить его изобрести что-то полезное на благо общества, пусть отрабатывает свой долг совершая хорошие поступки. Так наверняка предложил бы Гало, и, смотря на то, как пытается разобраться приятель в карте, Лио улыбнулся.  
Гало был добрейшим дураком, и поэтому ему нравился.  
— Бр-р-р! Ну тут и холодрыга!  
— Одеваться надо нормально, бестолочь, — бросил Лио самодовольно, за что был награжден возмущенным взглядом.  
Но, спустя пару минут, они остановились.  
Это была камера Форсайта.  
Смотря на нее тяжелым взглядом, Гало шумно сглотнул. Он нервно покосился на Лио, и тот, видя немую мольбу о помощи в его взгляде, вдруг вспыхнул и раздраженно бросил:  
— Это ваш личный разговор! Сам заходи!  
— Ты думаешь, я делаю все правильно?..  
— _Гало_, — Лио выразительно на него посмотрел. — Просто заткнись и иди уже.  
И, здраво рассудив, что Лио был прав, и его присутствие в камере могло закончиться ненамеренными жертвами и увечьями, Гало провел ключ-картой по замку и резко открыл дверь.  
Форсайт внутри словно ждал его — сидя за столом, он смотрел на Гало так внимательно, словно хищник, отчего у того на лице заиграла нервная улыбка.  
Гало все еще уважал Форсайта — хотя тот оказался полным ублюдком, он все еще сотворил много хорошего, в том числе и сделал Промеполис стабильным и безопасным для жизни городом. Ему не нравилось это чувство, но поделать Гало ничего не мог. Он привык уважать и почитать Крэйя, и так легко отказаться от этого чувства ему было трудно. Невозможно было понять толпу, а потому Гало предпочел не слушать ее вой.  
Он сел за второй стул и сложил руки замком. Форсайт ничего не говорил ему, явно ожидая, что скажет Гало.  
Молчание затянулось.  
— Тебя прислал Игнис? — вдруг бросил Форсайт.  
Он говорил без своего классического спокойствия, в голосе звучали нотки раздражения, злости. Больше не было той иконы, на которую молился Гало. Был лишь Форсайт-человек, тот, которому когда-то давно он готовил дерьмовые спагетти с кетчупом.  
Гало отрицательно мотнул головой.  
— Я сам пришел, — признался он. — В последнее время только и делаю, что думаю...  
— Ты? Думаешь?  
Крэй вытянул губы в подобии улыбки и рассмеялся, и Гало, игнорируя это, решил выяснить все напрямую.  
И, не дожидаясь, пока тот успокоится, спокойно спросил:  
— Почему ты рассказал мне свой план? Ты ведь наверняка понимал, что я не поддержу подобное. Почему не убил меня?  
«Искал поддержки от самого верного фаната?» — так и не спросил он.  
В эту секунду Форсайт мгновенно замолчал. Улыбка сползла с его лица, и, уставившись на Гало, он ожесточенно нахмурился. В этом жесте Гало увидел сомнение. Босс сам не знал, что сказать, как обосновать свою позицию, может все время до этого он успешно убеждал себя, что не сделал это из благородства.  
Гало мог только предполагать.  
Он напрягся, когда Форсайт вновь поднял взгляд на него, но уже не злой или сердитый — просто уставший. Проведя рукой по волосам, он шумно вздохнул.  
— Иногда все мы совершаем ошибки, Гало.  
— Ты жалеешь, что сохранил мне жизнь?  
Форсайт зло сузил глаза и разъяренно взглянул на него.  
— _Нет_. Я говорю о другом.  
— Так о чем же?  
Крепко вцепившись в стол, Гало наклонился вперед. Сейчас впервые в жизни он ощущал себя _выше_ Форсайта, словно он был главнее и старше. Это было такое странное незнакомое чувство, что Гало почти стушевался, но он напомнил себе.  
В этой истории он был героем. И победителем.  
— Я жалею о том, что привязался к тебе, глупый ты мальчишка, — Форсайт уже не выглядел злым, ярость сменилась уже знакомой усталостью. — Ты был моей больной раной, напоминанием о провале. О том, как я ненароком убил невинных людей. Понимаешь, Гало... Мне не нравилось убивать. Тех, против кого я не имел ничего против.  
— Но ты убивал опаленных!.. — взъярился было Гало.  
Но потом замолчал.  
Он уже знал ответ на это. Чувствовал, что Форсайт скажет — это было настолько очевидным, что почти ошеломило его, и потому, когда босс озвучил именно эти мысли, он даже не повел бровью:  
— Опаленные _не люди_, Гало. Они чудовища, монстры, жаждущие разрушений. Не важно, что внутри был промар — он лишь топливо. Без огня не будет и пожара.  
— Но ты сам опаленный, — высохшими губами пробормотал Гало.  
Взглянув на него с вялой улыбкой, Форсайт кивнул.  
— Конечно. Поэтому я знаю, о чем говорю.  
Скривившись, Гало сел обратно на стул и покачал головой. Что за ужасные вещи он говорил?.. Такая ненависть к себе пугала. Слишком спокойная и холодная.  
Заслуженная?  
С отвращением Гало пробормотал:  
— Это очень глупо, — он отчаянно взглянул на Форсайта. — Я должен ненавидеть тебя! Но в итоге я чувствую лишь тупое пустое разочарование. Что мне делать? Я не могу тебя возненавидеть. Но я не могу тебя и простить!..  
Внезапно, Форсайт улыбнулся — той самой улыбкой, которой когда-то давно встречал весь Промеполис. Это был огонек забытого прошлого, и Гало ошеломленно уставился на него, когда Форсайт заговорил:  
— Это нормально, Гало. Ты тоже ошибся и привязался ко мне, — взгляд его помрачнел, а улыбка пропала. — Теперь тебе нужно отринуть эти бесполезные чувства и забыть о прошлом. Люди ненавидят меня, и имеют на это право. Я не считаю, что поступил плохо, но это не играет значения. У тебя тоже есть повод желать мне смерти, в конце концов, именно моя неспособность сдерживать пламя привела к гибели твоих родителей.  
Подняв единственную руку, Форсайт крепко сжал кулак. Он выглядел иначе после их с Гало последней встрече на руинах Промеполиса, после финала их битвы. Лицо осунулось, волосы лежали неаккуратно, под глазами залегли тени.  
Гало не испытывал жалости, но ему это не нравилось. И, поднявшись вновь, он схватил Форсайта за руку.  
Глаза его сверкали — уж в своих словах Гало был уверен.  
— Но я не хочу! Ты ведь и сам признаешь свою ошибку! Что сделал это не специально, просто не сумел сдержать силу!  
— Это не повод меня оправдывать, — ледяным тоном ответил Форсайт.  
— А я считаю, что еще какой! Ты бывший герой, черт возьми! Можно же оправдать!  
Внезапно, Форсайт тоскливо улыбнулся и медленно покачал головой. Голос его звучал мрачно, спокойно. _Нехорошо_. Это заставляло Гало дрожать от пылавшей в душе злости.  
— Каждый считает, что он главный герой своей собственной истории... — после чего поднял взгляд. — Я убийца, Гало. На моих руках кровь тысяч опаленных. Ты не должен меня оправдывать, иначе испортишь свою репутацию...  
— Только о ней и печешься! О репутации! — вновь взъярился Гало. — Да срать я хотел на то, что обо мне думают другие! Я хочу быть собой, а не пустышкой, любимой всеми!  
И сжал запястье Форсайта крепче.  
Ему все это жутко не нравилось. С одной стороны, Гало определенно ценил то, что Форсайт не пытался оправдать себя и выдать за чистого и белого героя-спасителя, что он отринул это в тот самый момент, когда их бой завершился. Раскололась скорлупа заблуждений и надежд, нашелся другой путь спасения людей. Пусть истинные цели Форсайта и были благородны в своих начинаниях, они требовали слишком много крови.  
В этом порыве благая идея потонула в крови и желании разрушать. Форсайт и правда был опаленным, но вместо мира разрушал людей.  
Он понимал это и признавал. Но от того, что все же пытался спасти не отказывался.  
Пусть и давал называть себя убийцей.  
Гало раздражало все это. Гало не нравился такой Форсайт; он ненавидел образ, сломавшуюся маску, когда опьяненный яростью промара, босс помчался убивать их с Лио. Он боялся спокойной вежливой улыбки, потому как глубоко в душе помнил того Форсайта, что ел его дурацкие спагетти поздно ночью, ругал Гало уставшим голосом, а потом рассказывал о том, как погасали пожары опаленных.  
— И хочу, чтобы ты был собой. Чтобы мне не приходилось сомневаться, что о тебе думать! Чтобы я мог сказать, что да! Ты засранец, но в тебе есть капля хорошего, за которую я готов простить! Потому что ты мне все же дорог, черт возьми, и я беспокоюсь! И не хочу, чтобы тебя убивали!  
Резко разжав руку, Гало потянулся к сумке, что принес с собой. Он надеялся, что ничего не испортил за время поездки, но контейнер выдержал долгое путешествие. Поставив его на стол, Гало щелкнул пальцами — и встроенная в контейнер печка мгновенно подогрела содержимое. А внутри были...  
Форсайт ошеломленно распахнул глаза, глядя внутрь контейнера.  
— Это же...  
— Ага! Они самые! По твоему ненавистному рецепту! — Гало с довольным видом взглянул на спагетти внутри. — Правда кетчупа маловато, но сойдет, думаю.  
— Гало, — голос у Форсайта внезапно сел, и он изумленно посмотрел на гостя своей тесной маленькой камеры. — Не надо было...  
— Заткнись! Я для тебя их приготовил! Закрой рот и ешь!.. — чуть подумав, что это невозможно, Гало поправился: — То есть, молча ешь!  
Медленно Форсайт намотал спагетти на вилку, после чего мрачным взглядом уставился на Гало. Их игра в гляделки длилась добрых несколько секунд, пока бывший герой и икона не признал свое полное поражение и не запустил вилку в рот.  
Жуя их, он с вялой улыбкой проговорил:  
— Такие же отвратные, как и всегда.  
— Старался специально для тебя повторить старый рецепт, — подмигнул ему Гало.  
Они оба рассмеялись, и смех этот донесся до Лио за дверью.  
Он слышал весь их разговор, и, чем дальше он шел, тем больше Лио понимал одну простую маленькую истину — ему тут было не место. Это был разговор Гало и Форсайта, и ему, стороннему человеку, тут делать было нечего. А потому он оторвался от стены и медленным шагом побрел прочь по коридору.  
Лио решил, что зайдет за Гало попозже.


End file.
